


Painting Angels

by alittlebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bi Isabelle, Bi Jace, Bi Meliorn, F/F, Gay Alec, Gay/Ace Raphael, M/M, Pan Simon, bi magnus, gay clary, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: Clary loves painting Izzy. Izzy loves being painted by Clary.Clary has an unrequited crush on Izzy. But Izzy has an unrequited crush on Clary.Simon and Magnus know they're meant to be.A cute Clizzy fic inspired by a friend. Background saphael, malec, and jeliorn.





	Painting Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

Izzy smiled at Clary as she furrowed her brow in concentration. She was a work of art, bright, fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. Izzy had a secret crush on the girl, but she knew it was unrequited. Clary was clearly interested in Jace. She was probably straight anyways. Still, Izzy liked to spend time with the girl, even if it would always be platonic.

  
“No, don’t move Iz, I’m doing your face.” Clary had been adamant about painting Izzy and she’d finally gave in. Who could resist that face? Speaking of faces. “Iz!”

  
“Sorry sorry,” Izzy returned her face to a neutral position, not without difficulty. Clary had been going around the institute stopping people individually. She claimed to have been ‘inspired’ by all the beautiful people to get back into painting. Because of the whole chaos of finding out she was a shadowhunter, then the war with Valentine, she hadn’t had much time to focus on her artistic hobbies. So far, she’d painted Jace, Max, and Magnus. She’d even somehow convinced Alec to sit still for a couple hours. Izzy had been busy attending meetings and patrolling during the day. She’d finally had a moment to herself when Clary had burst into her room asking for the favor.

  
“Can I see it yet?” she asked.

  
“Patience. I’m not done.” Clary wiped her brow with the back of her hand, leaving a streak of blue paint. Izzy laughed, pointing it out.

  
A week later, Clary came to Izzy’s room again. “What do you need Clary?” She smiled.

  
“I was wondering if I could paint you again?” she asked hesitantly. “Unless you don’t have time, I don’t want to bother you if you don’t want to be painted.” Izzy shook her head.

  
“No, I have all the time in the world. I love watching you paint, and your paintings are so beautiful,” she admitted. Clary blushed, though Izzy didn’t know whether it was from the compliment, or because she had just told her that she liked to watch her paint.

  
The two girls made their way to Clary’s room. She’d somehow managed to make her room entirely hers. Entirely Clary. There was an easel in the corner of the room surrounded by different art supplies and mediums. Her window was open, letting in the bright sunshine of the outside and her bed was covered with a yellow comforter. It was all very warm and colorful.

  
“Sit.” Clary motioned to the chair facing the window.

  
“Different place this time?” Izzy asked. Clary smiled.

  
“The light from the window makes you glow beautifully. I want to capture that image.” Izzy was surprised and blushed. Clary seemed a little flustered, picking up her paints.

  
Izzy loved watching Clary paint, but Clary loved painting Izzy. She loved the dark black of Izzy’s wavy hair that contrasted against her brown skin. She loved the bright red lipstick Izzy always wore. She loved the curves of Izzy’s lips and the way her eyelashes dusted her cheeks. She loved everything about Izzy. But Izzy didn’t love everything about her. She couldn’t. She was probably straight. Clary knew that she’d been seeing Meliorn before. She also knew that Izzy had a knack for getting men to do what she wanted. There was no way Izzy would ever be interested in Clary, a girl. Izzy just saw her as her as a close friend, and that was probably all they’d ever be.

  
Still, Clary enjoyed spending time with the bold shadowhunter, even if her feelings were unrequited.

  
A few hours later, Clary was almost done with her second painting for the day. Izzy had fallen asleep in her chair, probably because Clary had asked her to close her eyes. Clary took the opportunity to quickly paint Izzy asleep. She was beautiful that way, her face all softness and no lines.

  
When she awoke, Clary showed her the painting she’d done before, hiding the second behind her.

  
“It’s beautiful Clary. I love it.” Clary flushed.

  
“Thanks Iz.”

  
In the following few weeks, Clary didn’t ask to paint Izzy again. She was satisfied with her painting she’d dubbed “Sleeping Beauty”. She missed painting Izzy, but she didn’t want to bother her again. She knew that Izzy was busy with her duties, being a member of the Lightwood family. Instead, she painted Luke and Simon. She’d even somehow managed to paint Raphael, but only because Simon had sent her an image on her phone.

  
“Simon. I don’t know what to do,” Clary complained one day as they sat outside of Java Jones. She was frustrated with her feelings and wanted them to go away.

  
Simon, being the ever so helpful friend, tried to give her some advice. “Why don’t you just tell her you like her?” he asked.

  
Clary groaned. “Because there’s no way she could like me back! I don’t want to embarrass myself and ruin the friendship we have. It’s not the same as with you and Raphael. I know she’s straight.” Simon just chuckled at that. “It’s not funny,” she complained.

  
“I don’t know Fray, it’s pretty funny to me. Have you not seen the way she looks at you? There is no way that Lightwood girl is straight. Come on, take it from your favorite pan, trust me. Just tell her how you feel.”

  
Clary looked at him suspiciously. Then she sighed. “I don’t know Simon. I just… I don’t want to make a mistake.”

  
Izzy had had a similar conversation with her brother’s boyfriend, Magnus. “Mags, what do I do. I want to tell her, but I know she won’t feel the same way.”

  
Magnus handed her a glass of wine. “Isabelle, my dear. Biscuit has been making heart eyes at you from day one. I’m sure she likes you. And if she doesn’t, she’ll understand that your feelings don’t change your friendship. But I have a feeling that there’s a pretty good chance she likes you back. Call it a bisexual’s intuition.”

  
The next day, Izzy ran into Clary. “Clary! I’ve been looking for you. There’s something I need to tell you.”

  
Clary looked startled. “I was looking for you too. There’s something I need to say as well.”  
Izzy didn’t know what Clary had to say, but it looked urgent.

“Alright, let’s go to your room to talk.” They settled on the edge of Clary’s bed, both looking nervous. “You wanted to tell me something?”

  
“Y-Yeah,” Clary started. “Isabelle-” Clary never called Izzy by her full name. Was something wrong? “Isabelle I really like you. I love your smile, the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh. I love your bravery and the confidence that just pours off of you in waves. I love that you take the time out of your day to let me paint you, and I love that you show you care about me even if it is platonic. I just wanted you to know… I like you.” Izzy stared at Clary. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you, I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Let’s just forget this happened, and we can be friends, yeah?” Clary turned to leave. Izzy caught her by the wrist, her fingers warm.

  
“No, no wait. I like you too! I love your face when you’re concentrating. I love how headstrong and determined you can be. I love how you’re so kind to all of us and how you take time to hang out with everyone you care about. I love all that about you and more. That’s why… that’s why I’m asking you… will you be my girlfriend?” Clary didn’t answer. Instead, she lunged forwards, capturing Izzy’s lips with hers. Izzy froze, then tangled her fingers in Clary’s red hair. Clary made a small noise of approval. The kiss was sweet and Clary poured all of her feelings into it. Izzy’s lips were warm on hers, and soft in a way that only a girl’s lips can be. Clary knew that Izzy could be rough and demanding. She’d seen it first hand with one of Izzy’s ex boyfriends. But this kiss was gentle and tender. It showed all the love Izzy had for her. Izzy gently stroked her cheek with her thumb, whispering sweet nothings in between kisses.

  
When they finally broke apart, Clary breathed out an amazed, “Wow.” Izzy chuckled in agreement, grabbing ahold of Clary’s hands.

  
“So… is that a yes?”

  
Clary shoved her playfully on the shoulder. “Of course that’s a yes. I’m really happy.”

  
“I’m happy too.” They sat there, hands touching, smiling at each other with a new fondness. They were about to kiss again when they heard cheering at the door. Then there was a loud, “Shh! You’ll give our position away,” followed by some shoving noises before the door swung open and a crowd of people fell into the room.

  
Simon looked up from the bottom of the pile. “Hi?” Izzy laughed.

  
“Congratulations! I told you Isabelle, dear. Congrats to you too biscuit. You better make each other happy,” Magnus said, standing behind the pile of people. Jace stood up.

  
“MY WHOLE FAMILY IS GAY WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!” he exclaimed. At that, everyone chuckled.

  
“Bi, not gay,” Izzy said, happiness in her eyes.

  
“Oh yeah well… well I’m bi too, so ha,” Jace said. “And… I have a boyfriend. My announcement is Meliorn. I-I mean I have an announcement, my boyfriend is Meliorn."

  
Several eyebrows were raised at that. “We’ll leave you two alone. Come on shadowhunters, Alexander.” The group all stood and left the room, Simon closing the door with a wink.

  
“Well that’s one way to tell them,” Clary muttered. Izzy laughed. “Go on a date with me?”

  
“With pleasure Fairchild.” And she kissed Clary on the cheek.


End file.
